My Brother Torments My Heart
by MyPrematureBurial1849
Summary: My beloved torments my heart with his voice, He makes sickness take hold of me; He is neighbor to my mother's house. And I cannot go to him! Mother is right in charging him thus: "Give up seeing her!" It pains my heart to think of him, I am possessed by love of him. Ahkmenrah/OC Kahmunrah/OC Akhmenrah/OC/Kahmunrah
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

I was born on the day that Egypt's 7 year famine ended, my father was pharaoh and my mother was one of his junior wives but I was claimed a special child because my birth supposedly brought the end of the famine. My father took it as a sign from the gods telling him that I was a gift, something to be treasured, so with that he took me away from my mother and had his great royal wife, Sitamun, raise me.

The woman despised me and she had two other sons to raise as well, Kahmunrah the oldest and Ahkmenrah the youngest by 3 years who was also my age but some months older than I. Kahmunrah treated me well unlike his younger brother who despised me just like his mother.

"Hey guys wait for me!" I yelled my short legs trying to catch up with my two brothers.

"Stop Akhmen let's wait for our little sister" Kahmunrah said stopping

"She is no sister of mine" Ahkmenrah called back as he continued walking, tears pricked at my eyes and Kahmunrah gave me a sympathetic look patting my shoulder a little in comfort.

"Don't worry little one when I become pharaoh I shall deal with him" he wiped away my falling tears and led me back into the palace; we played together that day while Ahkmenrah looked from the sidelines too proud to apologize.

Little did I know that days like that would never come again and many roles would be switched when we grew older. I should have treasured those moments while I had them but no one predicted how drastically we would change.

* * *

**Hello everyone and welcome to my story, does anyone even read**_ Night At The Museum_** Fanfics anymore?**

**Eh idk but i'm posting this anyway:)**

**So as you can see this takes place way before the movies, i love Ahkmenrah and had always wanted them to make a movie just about him and his brothers' lives back in Egypt and since that is least likely to happen i started writing my own:)**

**Anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i hope you liked it enough to want to see more!  
Oh and don't worry Ahkmenrah will not always be mean lol ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Isis are you listening to me?!" Situmun snapped at me

"Yes mother, I am" I answered but she scoffed

"Do not lie to me child, I know when your head has wandered!"

"I am sorry mother" I said lowering my head, looking to the ground

"You are to be a queen soon, you will run these people and your head will not have time for childish dreams"

"You are right mother, I'm very sorry for my childishness I will do better" I responded trying to stay calm but I was slowly becoming angry. Who was she to talk to me like this; she was not my real mother so why should I have to be respectful towards her? Because I love and respect my father, that's why and to disrespect his great royal wife would be disrespecting him.

"Leave child, hopefully tomorrow your head will be grounded" she sighed walking away and to her chambers.

I got up and began making my way to my quarters thinking of a way that I could get out of this marriage. I did not want to be queen, I did not want to run the people, I wanted to sing and dance and have fun. I especially didn't want to be married to my horrible brother, Kahmunrah.

Over the years we had all grown and all had become different people, Kahmunrah became mean and Ahkmenrah had become quiet, he was still outspoken but not much around me.

Whenever I passed him he would give a polite nod and continue his way to where he was going, I wished to have conversations with him, to see how much he changed but I was always with my future husband whom I was beginning to detest.

"Isis, mother says you were not listening to her once again!" I heard him say with his lisp loudly behind me and I sighed in annoyance.

"You are to be my queen, you must grow up" he said as he finally caught up with me

"I have grown up Kah, I just do not wish to be queen"

"Hold your tongue Isis, who would not wish to be in such a position as Great Royal Wife?" he said putting his hand on my chin to make me look up at him

"You know I never wanted this Kah, long ago you agreed with me"

"We were younger then" he responded letting me go

"I suggest you begin paying attention to mother"

"Or what?!" I asked challenging him, my eyes narrowing

We stood there glaring at each other for what seemed forever before I tired of looking at his face and left him staring after me silently.

I hurried to the gardens, I needed to be away from them all just for a moment before I said something I would regret…or not.

"Ugh who do they thing they are, If I do not want to be queen I should not have to be" I groaned then took a deep breath of the hot Egypt air.

"I'm guessing my brother and mother are the reason for your anger" A voice said behind me.

* * *

_**Hey everyone, i'm sorry this took me so long to update but i wasn't sure anyone wanted to read this but thanks to the people who have followed I've decided to continue this story yay!:)**_

_**So how did you like this chapter?**_

_**As you've read they've all grown up, in the first chapter they were about 7 and 8 but now they're 14, 15 and 16, the normal age to get married in ancient Egypt.**_


End file.
